


Staring

by ulthyukjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I really hope not, Love Confessions, M/M, Staring, Wonpil just wants to admire Jae, but what else is new, has this been done before?, jae’s a mess, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Jae’s kinda weirded out by Wonpil’s habit of staring but at the same time, he loves it.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is because of Jae telling this story on ASC from a million years ago.
> 
> This was a request from my twitter friend, Jaylene! I hope you like it, bby!

Wonpil’s habit of staring at his members was definitely creepy at first. Jae just wasn’t used to having someone look at him so intently. But eventually, just like the other members, Jae got used to it.

Now, Jae wasn’t 100% certain about his sexuality but it definitely threw him off whenever his heart started to flutter when Wonpil would stare at him. Was it a crush? Did Jae have feelings for Wonpil?

Yes. Ugly pink sweater and all. 

And how did Jae cope with his newfound feelings?

By roasting the hell out of Wonpil on camera just about every chance he gets. 

Of course, once the camera is off, he’ll check in with Wonpil to let him know that he didn’t mean any true harm with his words. 

Of course, Wonpil would flash that 1,000 watt smile and say that it’s ok and that he understood it was a joke.

Just another reason why Jae liked the keyboardist. Angelic voice. Handsome face. Jae hated to admit it, but Wonpil’s aegyo was possibly the reason he kept breathing. Caring and understanding personality. 

How could Jae not fall for all of that?

Jae, who was currently laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone, was interrupted from his gay reverie by none other than the man he was fixated on. 

It seems Wonpil decided that Jae would be the person to be transfixed on for tonight.

“Why do you do that?” Jae asked, blurting out the question he had always wanted to ask. 

“I just like looking at you,” Wonpil responded, not looking or sounding abashed at all. 

“Oh just me, specifically,” Jae laughed, sarcasm lacing his voice. “Not Brian or Dowoon. Just me.”

“I like looking at you the most,” the keyboardist was completely shameless. Meanwhile, Jae’s brain short-circuited. 

_He likes looking at me the most? What the hell does that mean?_

“You’re talking out loud, Jae,” Wonpil laughed softly as he spoke. “You do that a lot actually.”

“W-What all do I say?” Jae asked, scared that he might have given away his feelings.

“You mumble about how cute I am.” _Shit._

“You compliment my singing a lot.” _Ok that’s not super bad._

“You’ve said that you really, really, really like me and asked how it’s possible that an angel can live among us.” _Ok, yeah. Shit._

“Ok,” Jae sat up, feeling the need to defend himself. “I can explain!”

“I think you kind of explained, unknowingly, that you have feelings for me,” Wonpil quipped, also sitting up, his gaze never leaving the embarrassed guitarist. 

“Well-“ Jae was floundering. 

“I have feelings for you, too,” Wonpil said confidently, gently brushed his fingers against Jae’s hand. Jae finally looked over at Wonpil. He was met with a smile from the other.

“We both have feelings for each other?” Jae asked, his mind a bit slow.

“Yes, we do,” Wonpil responded patiently. 

“Like, romantically?”

“Yes, Jae.”

“Wait you actually like-“

Jae was finally hit with realization just as Wonpil pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Before Wonpil had the chance to pull away, Jae wrapped his arms around Wonpil’s shoulders and fell back onto the bed, pulling the younger on top of him.

The two laughed at Jae’s antics and continued to lay there, Wonpil only shifting to lay more comfortably on Jae’s chest. 

The two didn’t speak anymore. They simply lay there. Enjoying the other’s warmth. 

At some point, Wonpil lifted his head and rested his cheek on Jae’s shoulder, able to admire the older man’s features. Wonpil was happy to stare from a distance but he definitely preferred being up close. Jae had to agree that it was much better to have Wonpil close.

The two fell asleep to the beautiful images of their lover smiling in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave any requests, ask any questions or just be friends, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and/or my Instagram @ultchangmin!


End file.
